Thundersnow
by RoaCraven
Summary: A fluffy little ficlet inspired by a blizzard in which The Doctor introduces Rose to a new time of weather phenomena.


Hiya! Haven't written anything in a long, long while, but my mind wanders quite a bit while I work and I've come up with a few ideas for ficlets that I was told need to be written out and posted. So here's my first fic in a long while. written while stranded during Winter Storm Kayla at my granddad's house. It was revised with a dog in my lap vying for my affection, so let me know if there are any goofs.

* * *

Rose smiled as she opened the door to the TARDIS to reveal the living area of a sweet, cozy, rustic cabin. "Oh Doctor, this is lovely!" Walking into the room, Rose found herself quite impressed with the comfy little cabin. The Doctor followed her into the room, walked over to the fireplace and pulled out his sonic with a flourish and sent a spark into the logs. Rose grinned as the flames crackled into life, "Oh, bravo, well done!"

With a mock bow and equally big grin, the Doctor pocketed the sonic. "So! Rose Tyler, where do you think we are, hmm?"

Rose went to the window, and quite to her delight, found the little cabin to be placed near a lake surrounded by trees and tons and tons of... Snow! With a slight squeak she turned to the Doctor to find that 'I am so impressive' look on his face. "Is this still Earth? Doctor, 's gorgeous! I've never seen snow fall so hard, 's this a normal snowstorm?"

"Still Earth, yeah. America this time, actually," he added as he came to join her by the window. "Northern Minnesota, area called the Boundary Waters. Great park, nice wild life, camping, canoeing- not now of course, water's frozen over so all the moose and wolves can walk across." Rose's eyebrows lifted at the mention of wolves, to which the Doctor assured her they would be safe.

So what kind of adventure are we having out here? Scary creature in the woods? We hunting for Bigfoot?" She showed him her signature tongue-touched grin. The Doctor winked at her and walked towards the closet and pulled out a parka with a fur-lined hood along with a pair of wool knit mittens and waved them at her. Raising a brow, she obliged and put the proffered items on, along with a pair of snow boots she spotted on the floor of the closet.

"Out we go!" Grabbing a throw blanket off the back of the couch, The Doctor lead Rose out the front door and onto the covered front porch. "No worries, not going far, just to sit out here for a bit." Gesturing to a bench that looked like it was made from logs and had a cushioned seat, they sat under the blanket and watched the beauty of the falling snow.

The Doctor leaned back, crossing one ankle over the other knee and placed his arm on the back of the bench behind Rose and whispered in her ear, "Just a typical 8-10 inch snowstorm for this area, but this is the interesting part..." Rose gave him a questioning look just as she heard a rumble in the distance.

She gasped, "Was that..?"

"Oh yes! Thundersnow! Not much different from your typical extratropical cyclone, only it creates snow instead of rain as the main precipitation. Still, quite a rare occurrence, conditions for this phenomena don't come about too often. This happens to be a perfect spot, as the lake water is still warm and heats the air enough to create the clouds necessary for the snowfall. The air is still cool enough that the moisture freezes and we get snow instead of rain! Still get the added effect of thunder and lightning! How great is that?!"

Rose leaned into the Doctor's side as she listened to his explanation and continued to watch the snow fall around them. He brought his arm down to pull her into the cuddle as they sat and listened until the thunder quieted and Rose grew too cold to remain on the porch, despite her comfy position on the bench. "That was amazing, but how 'bout some tea to warm us up?" At his lack of response, Rose turned up to look at him and found his face to be closer than she thought; his warm brown eyes gazing softly into hers. She noticed his eyes flick down as she bit her bottom lip, and held her breath as he slowly brought his lips closer to hers.

Rose decided that this was definitely her favorite way to enjoy a snowstorm.


End file.
